A second life
by Queen Wilder
Summary: Left behind by Aika's parents, a grueling history about a secrect race that once exsisted in Arcadia. Forgive slight spelling mistakes.


**A Second Life** **Chapter One** **Aika's Parents**

"Ha! I'm finally done! What do you think Vyse?"

Vyse looked at Aika's picture, it displayed him, her and Fina aboard the Delphinus.

They looked a bit deformed and were colored with crayon. Vyse knowing Aika's temper didn't want to say anything rude so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Um, it's nice!"

"You really think so!"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Hey then maybe we should use it for our next flag!"

"Y... Yeah sure...how about mine?"

Aika walked over to Vyse to see a picture of his mom and dad. "That's very good!" Fina walked up to Vyse, "Don't we sound just like little kids, heehee!"

"Yeah, it's funny but, we should really be coming up with a design for my dad's new ship, Albatross the 2nd." Vyse gave a cocky grin.

"Yes, I too have drawn my "parents" as you would call them." Fina held up her paper.

It displayed the elders in a semi-circle. While the other two were laughing about their picture's they failed to notice that Aika slipped out of the room.

She quietly dragged herself up to the lookout platform and slumped onto the railing.

Aika didn't know who her parents were, they had died when she was two so she only remembers blurs of what they look like.

A single tear rolled down her face, surprised at this she quickly wiped it and patted her cheeks.

_Silly_ she thought to herself, _I don't cry that's not my style...but, still..._She turned her gaze to the sky which had become a reddening purple. _I wonder what they were like..._She gave a crooked smile as she realized how late it was getting.

_Better head inside, it's getting a little chilly...HEY! What jerks they didn't even try to find me!_

A small grunt broke Aika's thinking rage, she turned her eyes towards the ladder and to her surprise it wasn't Vyse or Fina, but Sarah, Vyse's mother.

"Oh, hey let me help you up!" Aika ran towards Sarah as she got to the top.

"Thanks...phew...not in as good of shape as I was when I was your age."

They both gave a short giggle and turned silent.

"Aika, Vyse...he...he told me what happened."

"What! Nothing happened" Sarah looked at Aika who gave and unconvincing smile. "Seriously! I am going turn that blockhead into mashed potatoes the next time I see him, haha!" Aika was trying so hard not to have a uneasiness tone but, she couldn't help it.

"It's okay you don't have to pretend that you weren't hurt or are hurting right now...it...must be so hard...not knowing."

Aika looked away, Sarah was like her mother she had taken care of her just like her own child. Aika didn't want Sarah to think that she wasn't appreciative.

The two were silent for quite a while until Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Aika, your parents were, well I don't know how to put this..."

"Sarah...you don't have to..."

"No, you are old enough now, and well it's time I tell you the TRUTH about your parents...about you."

"What do you mean truth?" Sarah sighed Aika could tell she was trying to find the right place to start.

She sat down by her and put her arm on her shoulder at that, Sarah began.

The next morning was the same as always Vyse and Fina met in the kitchen and were greeted by bacon, eggs, biscuits and fish.

Enveloped in the smell they both sat down talking about heading back to Crescent Isle. Sarah was uneasy she dropped things and burned herself several times.

Vyse and Fina were both really confused she was a master cook and never dropped anything.

"Mom? Are you all right? You seem, well a little off."

Sarah turned around her eyes were fiery red from crying all night and even now tears streamed from her eyes.

Vyse quickly jumped to his feet and dashed to her, he put his arm around her as he motioned towards the table. "What's wrong?" She turned and looked him in the face. "Oh Vyse, I...I..." Her face displayed a look of complete heartbreak, she lowered her hands which had been wiping the tears from her eyes.

She shuffled around in her apron pockets until she drew them out this time clasping paper.

"...Ugh...here read...this...I am so sorry...oh I am so sorry." She stood up and walked into her room.

Vyse and Fina watched as she entered her room she faced them, sorrowfully she finally closed the door. "Oh dear, I wonder what all of this is about?"

"I have only seen her like this when my dad hadn't come back for several months she thought that he had died."

Fina walked over where Sarah had been sitting and picked up the paper that was folded like a letter.

"I wonder who this letter is from? She, is so sad what could ever make her so upset?"

"I don't know, but I suppose we have to read the letter to find out..."

Fina glanced up at Vyse his brown eyes were now glossy.

She had never seen him cry, only one person might have ever seen him cry and that was Aika.

Right then Fina realized that Aika was not even there, she hadn't seen her at all since she left the room and even then they failed to see her leave.

"Vyse, have you seen Aika?"

"Huh? Wha? No. I haven't she's probably at her house."

"Oh yes well I am still worried about her you know. I just want to see if she is alright."

"Yeah, but, before we do lets check out that letter, we can fill her in later."

"Alright. Well, do you want to read it or do you want me to?"

"You go ahead, I mean if it's from...my dad...then I don't want to be the one reading it."

"Um, okay if that's what you want."

Fina took a breath, she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but in turn she was very curious, as was Vyse. "Okay here I go."

_Dear Sarah, Thank you so much for everything you have done over the years. I never got the chance to thank you...ever. I know that this may seem a little...drastic but I feel like I owe it to them. To find out more, about the life I could've had with them. What you told me about my parents is incredible._

_You have shown me that I am not like other people._

_This is so difficult to say to you because you know what it may mean. I am not afraid for myself, I know the danger but, I am scared for Vyse and Fina, they mean so much to me. I can't bring myself to ask them to help me._

_I can't tell you enough how much this pains me to leave you like this._

_I know that you want only the best for me and tried to hide this from me as much as you could. _

_It's becoming harder and harder for me to try and say goodbye, I don't want to leave, but...I will never forgive myself if I don't. _

_This doesn't sound like me, I know I figure it's time to grow up...no more childish antics, no more fretting around like a silly little girl._

_I am sorry, for everything that happened I feel like I owe not only you but...everyone an apology. _

_Such a tragedy had befallen the world and yet I did not even know that my parents are directly involved with all of it._

_To think that they too, were involved in a adventure just like ours. _

_They were out to save the world, and did but, in the end they had to run leaving me here with you asking you to hide me in hopes that I would have a better life then theirs. _

_It must be hard for you because you too, were their friend. _

_You shared everything with my mother you even grew up together, and the day she left was the last day you would ever see her._

_I hope that I can gain the respect that you and Dyne have for her as well as my father. _

_Thank you again for everything, I promise that I will come back! I don't think that I can tell you where I am going to start in case Vyse reads this, I figure you will show it to him eventually._

_Knowing him he'll want to jump right in without care, he would be reckless in many ways and I don't want him to get hurt. He...means...he is my world, he has always been there for me and it hurts me to keep this from me._

_I...I never wanted to hurt him or in any way deceive him, but, I this is the one thing I must do on my own. _

_Please, I have but one last request of you._

_Tell Vyse, tell him to live his life to the fullest...for the both of us...tell him...goodbye for me... Love always, Aika_ Fina finished the letter, her tears hit the paper as she began to cry.

Vyse stood in aw as he finally was able to understand what had happened.

Aika was gone. She wasn't coming back either and even if he did try and go find her, why would she come back. Vyse couldn't breath he clasped his chest and sat down and began asking

"Why?" Fina glanced over to him. "Vyse...I...she's gone..."

It began to rain that day, everyone on Pirate Island had heard that Aika was gone.

Dyne and Sarah spent the day in the rain up on the lookout platform.

Vyse shut himself in his room and Fina sat gazing out the window.

This was a devastating blow, to everyone even the crew was heart-broken losing their second in command.

The day passed by slowly but, it eventually ended and everyone went to sleep.

Except Vyse, he had a decision to make, whether he would chase after her or continue his part in rebuilding the skies.

The next day Vyse ordered a meeting to be held in the lower levels of the Island.

"Is everyone here?" Vyse looked down and Hans who was counting people. "No, I believe that your parents are still in the upper levels"

"I see, we are going to start without them, then."

"Yes, sir" Hans whistled as loud as he could. It caught everyone's attention. "I know that you all heard about Aika's leaving. There has been one question as to what am I going to do about it."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I have decided that I will not be going after her. She has made this decision on her own and...We have to respect that. So, off to Crescent Isle."

Everyone was shocked, they all thought that the protective thick headed Vyse would come out and go on the chase.

Instead he looked like he was half dead his eyes were tired and he looked like the walking dead.

Fina didn't know what to do she was just as devastated as he was, they sat in Vyse's cabin just reflecting on the past. "I...am going to miss her...so much."

"Yeah, but...she...needed to find out for herself about her parents."

"...Yes..." Fina leaned on Vyse, she began to cry again, they both realized how hard it will be without her.

Though she could be annoying at times, in truth that annoyingness was what kept them going at times.

"It won't be the same..."

"What?"

"...Life..."

"Yes, I agree, but I don't think that she wants us to mope around...we should, go on and continue life. I mean she said she would come back."

"Your right! We can't stop now after all that has happened I know that Aika wouldn't want us like this!"

Vyse jumped up and walked to the center of the room. Fina was right behind him giggling.

"Alright, let's go Fina!"

"Yeah!"

They stood there for a moment smiling then the rush died down. Then something happened, that shocked Vyse and even Fina a bit.

She reached out and took him in her arms and passionately held him. At first it was a bit strange but then he in turn held her. The ship took off with the two of them on bridge holding hands.


End file.
